Love for a Beast
by Bloodwolf776
Summary: Nightshock is an Autobot, but she doesn't want to be. She may be forced to wear their insignia but she is a Decepticon at spark. So when she runs into one of her 'con friends she finally has the chance to assist her true faction and along the way finds herself drawn to a certain king.


Chapter 1:

 _Damn it, Arcee.'_ I thought as I looked for the blue and pink bot as well as her red partner. I knew that they ditched me, I'm after like very much by the other Autobots. Due to the fact I have a number of friends in the Decepticon faction.

Arcee knew that this mission would be the best time and place to lose me. Since pretty much every Autobot wants me dead, I sigh. Maybe I should have join the decepticon's instead at least I wouldn't be treated like this and I would be around friends who actually care about me.

I sprint around a corner hoping to find her; I knew they were walking so running was the quickest way of catching up to them. I concluded that I'd been lost for a number of hours. Which wasn't a good thing, I felt helpless and weak.

"Hey."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The voice was deep, and it was defiantly a mech, but the voice sound awfully familiar. Kinda reminded me of Shockwave, hehehe, oh good times, good times. He sounded like he was in pain. If it was a 'Con, I'd probably beat the frag out of the bot until he took me to Megatron. I knew it was a slim chance of it being a 'Con but my curiosity got the better of me. I turn around and searched along the wall on my left for any crevices a bot could fit in.

Surprisingly, in the extremely dim lighting, I had missed a large and I mean large opening along the wall. It was about the height of Megatron and maybe the width of Ultra Magnus, if not a bit bigger.

Inside sat a mech. He had one huge red optic and his frame was purple. He had a large fusion canon on his arm and I only know of one bot that fitted that description.

He saw me and by the look in his optic he was definitely surprised to see me of all the bots that he could try and lure it had to be me.

I notice a gash on his right leg. I sigh and move closer to inspect the wound. "Shocky what did you get yourself into this time? Especially to get deep of a wound."

"It's good to see you too, Night." Okay I know what you're thinking is THE Shockwave speaking with emotions. Yes, mainly due to how close our friendship is, plus I have always wanted to be of some help to him.

"Yah, yah. Now explain?" He tells me how he injured himself to lure an unsuspecting Autobot and capture them for one of his newest experiments.

"If you were after a new subject then you could have contacted me. You know I'm always willing to help you any way I can." I say with a huge grin on my face. His single optic widened and he shook his head. I got the picture that this was for the secret project Megatron had him do.

"Come on, Shockwave. You know that your only chances of getting this project started as quickly as possible is for me to be the test subject and I am looking for a way to join the Decepticon's in any way possible."

"Why haven't you done so sooner?" He asks. I thought the answer was obvious. I mean every fight I have had against the 'Cons I have always been kept under strict watch.

"'Cause the Autobots have never let me out of their sights till now. So onto business, do you agree or not?" I crossed my arms over my chassis and pop my hip to the left.

"That seems…. Logical." That pretty much means yes. I do a small victory dance, then I help Shockwave up. We walk to his offsite laboratory, where I was then hooked up to a bunch of machines. After that his put me in stasis for who knows how long. The last thing I remember before I was fully knocked out was something about Predacon's, after that is all black.

Shockwave's POV:

After Nightshock is fully in stasis, I then submerge her body in the same acid fluids as the other Predacon is, with a special Predacon fossil attached. I look over at the male Predacon, his growth was almost complete and I was no longer needed to observe and monitor him. I then began working on the new body for Nightshock; she was a pretty easy femme to impress. But I knew that this body had to be strong enough to withstand hits from both Megatron and Optimus combined.

"Finally he will not be alone." I say then I begin my work, this might take a while.


End file.
